


Feelin' It

by ConnieWrites (Grastly)



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M, Help, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grastly/pseuds/ConnieWrites
Summary: god hath abandon me





	Feelin' It

    It was another simple day. Hot weather and loneliness. This was nothing out of the ordinary for Dedsoul as they lay in bed, looking over their extensive collection of Shulk merchandise. She stared at her Shulk Shrine where she collected images and pieces of Shulk, such as locks of his hair and drops of his luscious sweat. All over her walls were images and posters of Shulk, some of him fully geared for combat and others of him in risque poses donning nothing but his boxers. Oh how she longed to meet him and to finally fulfill her dream of having a lemon with him.  
  
    Just then there was knock at the door. She looked over to it as the knob slowly turned. Suspense gripped her, her heart beating fast. _Who could it be at this late hour?_ she thought. The door slowly creaked oepn as Shulk stepped into the room.

    Shulk towered in the doorway, smiling down on Dedsoul. She blushed, looking him over. He was just like her posters, strapping and barely clothed. He held his Monado in one hand. She beckoned him over to the bed. He nodded, coming over and lying seductively on the bed. Dedsoul scrambled next to him, putting her arm around him. He gave her a sultry look, winking. She blushed, looking away and biting her lip.

    "I've got a gift for you," Shulk whispered seductively. Dedsoul turned bright red in response. "Close your eyes, luv." Dedsoul did as she was asked, hoping she would feel his strong yet loving touch in her`

    At that moment, a strong wave of sour juices flooded into her mouth. her eyes shot open wide, staring at Shulk as he forced an entire lemon into her mouth  _What the fuck!?_ she tried to mutter but the lemon blocked her mouth.

    " **I'M REALLY F E E L I N' I T** " Shulk screeched, jumping up and backflipping out her bedroom window and sprinting out into the night. Dedsoul stayed in bed, hot salty tears running down her face and mixing with lemon juice in her mouth. She had finally gotten her wish. She finally got to have a lemon with Shulk.

**END**


End file.
